Lo más Bello
by EnterradoR
Summary: Si murieras mañana, ¿qué sería lo más bello que viste en tu vida? A Eren le sorprenderá la respuesta.


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _No haré preámbulos, solo quiero gritar con el corazón: que viva el Eremika :D_

* * *

 _ **Lo más Bello**_

* * *

Haces de luz cetrina se elevaban sobre el arroyo adyacente, serpenteando alrededor de las cumbres de árboles que estaban al otro lado del curso de agua. Cerca de allí, en un espacioso llano, una chica de cabello azabache y luceros de igual color es acompañada por un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda. Estaban recostados como si estuvieran en angarillas. Los brazos cruzados por detrás de sus cabezas y las miradas fijas en la bóveda celeste, fueron prueba fiel del momento de relajación que estaban viviendo. Algo que, lamentablemente, no podían disfrutar a menudo.

La húmeda luz crespuscular que teñía de sangre el cielo se coló grácilmente a través de los pinos, anunciando el deceso del día y el nacimiento de la noche. El mutismo era profuso, como si la naturaleza misma estuviera respetando el ritual que se ha llevado a cabo desde el principio de los tiempos. Sólo algunas ranas chapaleando sobre la ribera y el rumor de grillos se atrevían a interrumpir lo místico del silencio. Una vez que la luna se entronizó en el firmamento, pudieron disfrutar de las pequeñas y brillantes hermanas pequeñas que siempre la acompañaban.

Por fortuna, los ojos de ambos no tropezaron con nada que pudiera alejarlos del maravilloso paisaje que el firmamento les concedía. No había una sola nube celosa que intentara apagar la belleza estelar. El límpido cielo se encargó de acariciarlos como nunca antes lo hizo.

—Sabes —habló Eren de improviso—, creo que nunca me había dado el tiempo de disfrutar el cielo nocturno de esta manera. Por lo menos no desde hace muchos años. Cuando era niño nunca le di importancia... ahora, en cambio, me gustaría poder disfrutar de esta vista todos los días.

Ella, su gran amiga y compañera, no pudo evitar exhalar un intenso suspiro con sabor a tristeza.

—Ojalá así fuera... pero mañana mismo podríamos morir...

El joven guardó silencio unos momentos. No quería pensar en la muerte como una posibilidad todavía. Sólo cuando terminara la maldita guerra podría darse el lujo de descansar para siempre. Antes no podía fallecer. Estaba totalmente prohibido tal destino. Ni Mikasa ni él tenían permitido caer.

—No pienses en eso. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. No vamos a morir todavía —en cada palabra dicha, destelló una enorme seguridad.

La fémina ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, negar la muerte no hace que esta deje de existir. La idea de la parca rondándolos persistió en las intrincadas redes de su mente y, por ello, una interesante pregunta arribó.

—Eren... si murieramos mañana, ¿qué crees que ha sido lo más bello que has visto en tu vida?

—¿Lo más bello? —preguntó enseguida, pero no a causa de que haya escuchado mal o necesitara una confirmación. Simplemente la particular pregunta lo había tomado completamente de improviso y la repitió por inercia.

—Sí —confirmó ella—. Lo más bello.

«Lo más bello» iteró su mente. De forma casi increíble, apenas pasó alrededor de un segundo y la respuesta ya se había presentado tocando vigorosamente las puertas de su alma. Ni siquiera necesitó pensarla; mucho menos meditarla... Llegó en forma automática, clara e intensa como la luz del astro rey. Arribó de un modo tan claro y lúcido como el eterno cielo que en este mismo momento contemplaba.

Por un momento quedó profundamente anonadado. Jamás en su vida pensó que la respuesta sería la que ahora estaba clavada en su cabeza... Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y haber analizado la pregunta antes que ella la formulara, nunca habría creído la vívida imagen que apareció en su mente. Aún ahora, tan siquiera, podía aceptarlo.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía —o no quería comprender— las fibras de su ser se emocionaron intensamente. Fue una sensación extraña, pero muy vehemente; un fulgor espiritual que lo descolocó hasta los cimientos.

Las emociones, muchas veces, no responden como se espera o se desea. Por lo mismo, Eren no supo la manera adecuada de afrontar lo que sentía desbocándose en su interior. Quedó totalmente desorientado.

—¿Sucede algo, Eren? —por la tardanza de la respuesta y el semblante preocupado que su amigo esbozó, preguntó algo inquieta.

—Nada —afirmó abrazado por la extrañeza y extraviándose en la telaraña de sus pensamientos.

Eren apoyó sus manos en el suelo, enderezando su espalda; miró al frente, estiró su mano para recoger un pedrusco y lo lanzó al riachuelo. El mismo, por el impulso adquirido, rebotó tres veces sobre la superficie. En el cuarto intento se hundió, perdiéndose definitivamente de su vista. Curiosamente, aquello lo sintió como una metáfora. Sin tardanza, su mente realizó una curiosa analogía: Tal como la piedra insistió en seguir a flote, la imagen que había venido a su mente también deseaba persistir...

De pronto, la brisa veraniega se impregnó de una calidez muy superior a la anterior e hizo danzar las amenas arboledas más allá del arroyo. Mikasa, entretanto, adoptó la misma posición que él. Quería mirarlo.

—¿No me dirás qué ha sido lo más bello que has visto? —se animó a preguntar la joven tras el prolongado silencio.

—No lo sé... —mintió sin tapujos, mirando hacia el frente—. Tendría que pensarlo más detenidamente —volvió a mentir.

—Entiendo... —musitó ella. Y pensativa, bajó la cabeza. En ningún momento se percató de la mentira que Eren estaba diciendo... pero quizás, si hubiera seguido la ruta que guiaba hacia sus esmeraldas se habría dado cuenta de ello.

—Y tú, ¿qué es lo más bello que has visto? —preguntó él a su vez, manteniendo la mirada en el bosque.

Mikasa dio un respingo apenas perceptible y un inoportuno sonrojo coloreó sus facciones. Un pequeño volcán había hecho erupción bajo la piel de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda que la oscuridad de la noche le brindó, Eren no tomó noción de ello.

—Tampoco sé... también tengo que pensarlo detenidamente.

Y, al igual que Eren lo hizo, ella también mintió. La verdad era otra: sabía muy bien cual era la indeleble respuesta...

Eren se extravió en un laberinto de inquietante silencio; el mismo que Mikasa también estaba transitando. Tal mutismo duró varios segundos y se volvió algo incómodo para ambos. No obstante, ninguno se atrevió a romperlo. Permanecieron silentes y sus corazones decidieron imitar a los labios.

Eren envió su mirada hacia el suelo, inexorablemente meditabundo. Nunca pensó que ante la interesante pregunta planteada por Mikasa la respuesta sería la que, insistentemente, se fraguaba en su mente. El sentir provocado por sus pensamientos continuaba aferrado a su alma; sin querer irse, sin querer abandonar. Muchos paisajes hermosos había tenido la suerte de conocer, mas ninguno de ellos acudió a su mente en primer lugar.

Lo más bello que había visto no fue el oro de los cielos que iluminaba las arboledas durante el ocaso veraniego. No fue el otoño con sus hojas ocres que provocaban llamativas alfombras sobre el suelo. No fue el invierno y su alba nieve cubriendo a la madre tierra con su extenso manto. No fue la primavera llena de hojas rejuvenecidas y flores multicolores. Tampoco fue el impresionante océano y sus ondulantes marejadas que iban más allá de lo conocido. No fue el enjambre de hermosas estrellas que brillaban como chispas de diamante, ni la luna llena desplegando su majestuoso y mágico resplandor.

No fue nada de aquello. Y eso es lo que lo sorprende tanto...

Todavía no puede creer ni asimilar la contestación; de hecho, le sigue resultando totalmente desconcertante. Nunca pensó que la pregunta más curiosa que le habían hecho tendría la siguiente e increíble respuesta: Lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida estaba precisamente a su lado, acompañándolo. Lo más bello que había visto era Mikasa Ackerman...

Mikasa y su sonrisa...

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión._


End file.
